A wide variety of imaging apparatus and printing devices are used to produce printed materials. Such printing equipment typically includes an ink delivery system which functions to deliver liquid ink from an ink supply to one or more printheads. The printheads then apply the ink to an imaging media.
One popular type of printing apparatus are the ink-jet printers. Ink-jet printers are widely used as a means of producing high quality printing. A typical ink-jet printer includes an ink delivery system which delivers ink to one or more printheads. Each of these printheads generally has several nozzles which function to eject ink during the printing process.
As a popular printing apparatus, ink-jet printers are used in a variety of settings, and are subjected to a range of operating conditions and demands. For example, some ink-jet printers are used frequently, while others are used rarely and thus experience extended idle times. Some ink-jet printers remain stationary in an office or home, while others are transported to various locations where they are used to perform printing functions. Ink-jet printers are subjected to a variety of environmental conditions, which may include, but are not limited to, extreme temperatures, varying degrees of humidity, air-borne pollutants, direct sun-light and frequent movement. As a result of these diverse use patterns and operating conditions, ink-jet printers operate under a variety of environmental conditions. One situation that may result from long idle times or varying environmental conditions is a thickening of the ink within the printhead due to fluid loss (i.e., vaporization or migration of the carrying fluid used to transport the ink pigments), which can cause poor print quality or printhead failure. To accommodate these diverse use patterns and operating conditions, it is desirable to develop printing apparatus which will satisfy such demands.